


Changes

by Light7



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorador has sent Kain on a fool's errand, an impossible task. But Kain has done the impossible before and Vorador is starting to hope. By the end of this night, will he be validated or destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. 

Rating: PG-13 – For mild references to violence. 

Part: One of One

Set: During BO2

Authoress note: Random ideas have to go somewhere I suppose. 

For all my reviewers, who without I would have surely given up a long time ago.

 

Changes

“Your task is to find Umah, quickly. Let nothing distract you. The information she obtained from the Industrial Quarter may allow us to defeat the Sarafan Lord at last. Do not destroy our only chance with hasty action.” Vorador whispered, while Kain said nothing Vorador could practically feel his distaste, he felt the young vampires hated keenly, he could even emphasise with it, he too wanted to rend the Serefan Lord asunder. “Go, Kain. Quickly! I will be watching.” Vorador cut the connection with Kain and slumped back into his chair. Using the whisper always gave him a headache, talking to Kain usually gave him a headache, the combination of the two was leading to a migraine. 

“My lord, are you sure that was wise?” Richard spoke softly from beside him. Vorador turned to face the young vampire. “Sending him in there, he ... he does not seem the type to heed your advice.” 

“For one who has never met him you know Kain well,” Vorador said letting an appreciative eye wander over Richard. The cabal may be small in number and weaker than their enemies, but they were far more beautiful. Richard shuffled, uncomfortable under his eye. He was young and still held many of his human prejudices; he was not used to being admired so openly by another man. 

“All I know is what you have told me,” Richard said, he glanced down at the floor for a moment before looking up again, worry clear on his face. “It has been years since we even thought about performing a rescue mission, and never would we have risked going into the Sarafan Keep.” 

“Your point?” Vorador said. 

“I know Umah is valuable, more than any here but ... we could lose them both in this.”

“True,” Vorador said softly. “There is an element of risk, they will be outnumbered and the Sarafan are better armed than we are.” 

“But?” Richard said. 

“But Kain has a knack for this,” Vorador said. Richard stared at him silently for a long moment. “Not for rescue certainly, but Kain’s skills can be transferred to rescue I am sure.” 

“But this is different to your, our plan,” Richard said. “What about leaving the city, attacking from a place of safety.” 

“It wouldn’t work,” Vorador grumbled. “The Sarafan Lord would never leave the city.” 

“You said he would if he knew Kain had, you said he would follow.” 

“Well, now I’m saying he won’t,” Vorador slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. “I’ve given it a lot of thought and I have changed my mind. Leaving the city would be a mistake; we are safe here for now.” 

“If you say, my Lord,” Richard was staring at the ground again, his momentary boldness gone. 

“We know their city, we know where we can go. Out of the city ... the land is much changed these last few centuries, we would not be safe.” 

“We’re not safe anywhere,” Richard agreed coming to kneel at the foot of Vorador’s chair. Vorador let a thick clawed talon wander into Richard’s silver hair. “You truly believe they will return?” 

“Kain is a nightmare,” Vorador said. “But yes. He is young, foolish and foul-tempered but he is also powerful and driven. He wants what we want, for the moment at least.” 

“He made it to the keep,” Richard glanced up at Vorador. 

“That he did, and he tore down two of the Sarafan’s elite guardian’s to get there.” Vorador closed his eyes briefly, he had had no great love for Faustus, but Marcus had been clever and strong, he would have made a strong ally, it was a pity he was gone. Richard chuckled and Vorador glanced at him, an eyebrow raised in question. 

“You sound disappointed my Lord,” Richard smirked. “Disappointed that you could not tear them down yourself?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Vorador said. 

“I wish I were out there too,” Richard said. “I do not like waiting while others take the risks.” 

“I am content to remain,” Vorador said softly. “While I may, on occasion, miss battle, I know I am more value here than out there.” He glanced at Richard who was staring at him knowingly, he sighed. “But yes I will admit it is grating that someone little more than a fledgeling has accomplished in one night what we have not been able to do in years, are you happy now?” 

“You put your pride aside for the benefit of the Cabal, Lord. You are wise and aware of your own faults; it is what makes you so dangerous.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Vorador mutter his pride soothed only slightly. 

“Lord?” the voice made Vorador and Richard jump. They turned to see Charlotte leading a weary bishop into the cabal. She removed the tattered blindfold from the elderly man and turned away leaving the Bishop blinking in the dim light. Vorador stood and went to him. 

“I am relieved to see we got to you in time,” Vorador said. 

“As am I,” the old man smiled a little, and offered a shaking hand to Vorador, “and I am glad you had sense enough to bring me here, to safety.” 

“Richard,” Vorador turned to Richard who was still kneeling on the floor. “Please go assist Kathryn with preparing a room suitable for the Bishop.” Richard stood, dipped his head and scampered away. Vorador turned back to the Bishop. “It will not be as comfortable as your manor but it has the advantage of not being overrun by Sarafan.” 

“Yes, you are aware of that are you?” the Bishop said. Vorador nodded. 

“I have been keeping tabs on the one I sent to aid you, he visited your home before finding you at the Cathedral. I was sad to see the destruction of your home, having experienced such myself I know the pain.” 

“Thank you,” the bishop dipped his head. “I will miss the library most I think. But tell me, I have not met the one you sent to my aid before.” Vorador nodded

“No he was ... he is new to our ranks.” The bishop smirked at him. 

“Please Vorador I am no fool,” the bishop smirked; the expression did not suit him. “I have been to the Keep many times myself, I have seen the paintings, and I know you, you are safe by nature you would not send a fledgeling into the Keep on a rescue mission.” Vorador nodded. 

”Yes, he is more than he seems. But tell me, as you say, you have been to the keep many times, do you believe he will succeed.” 

“You should know that better than I, but I can say he certainly seemed focused. Didn’t speak a word to me through the tunnels.” 

“You should count yourself lucky, he is not my most polite associate,” Vorador said. 

“Men like him rarely are,” the Bishop agreed. Vorador noted his shaking frame and stepped forward. 

“Come we will get you situated and you can rest, this has been a difficult night I imagine.” They walked together towards the least damp rooms. 

“I am told then when I am granted life eternal I will not feel my age,” the Bishop looked at Vorador. Vorador smirked. 

“This is true,” he said. “We will let you rest and recover a few days and then maybe one of my ladies will pay you a visit.” He stopped outside one of the alcoves that served as a bedroom. “But now I will leave you to rest yourself.” He turned and walked back to the main hall. 

He sat in his chair and found himself looking for Umah, the sharp realisation that he had forgotten her plight even for a moment made him wince. He glanced around the hall, none were present but him. At last alone, he allowed himself to admit he was afraid. 

Kain was strong, yes, but he was also young and would still be suffering the effects of his long sleep. This would be a difficult mission even at his peak. Vorador pinched the bridge of his nose, what had he been thinking, Umah was his favourite, yes but this gamble could cost the Cabal its future. He prided himself on thinking with his head, not his heart but he had risked Kain and thus the entire cabal to save one fledgeling. Umah was brave, strong and clever but she was just one vampire. He was gambling their entire race on one vampire. 

“When did you become so foolish old man,” he said to himself. 

“My Lord?” Richard made Vorador jump; he hid his reaction in a cough. Richard smiled, “forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” 

“The Bishop?” Vorador said. Richard’s smiled widened.

“Snoring like a beast, otherwise fine,” Richard’s smile faded. “No word yet? Will you check in on them?” 

“Perhaps in a while, my pestering won’t do them any good,” Vorador said softly. Richard looked like he would argue. “You recall when I last checked on you?” 

“Ah, yes,” Richard said. “My right arm still pains me on occasion.” 

“Glyph weapons are dangerous; my distracting you caused you injury. I will not contact until I’m confident something has gone wrong.” Vorador turned when Richard didn’t respond. “Speak,” he said. 

“I don’t think I should,” Richard said. Vorador sighed. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he said. Richard shuffled for a moment before speaking. 

“When Kain was sleeping, you kept him asleep,” he said, Vorador nodded. 

“Aye, he would have woken sooner if not for my intervention,” Vorador said. 

“You said this was because Kain was dangerous,” Richard said, Vorador nodded again. “He has proven this true; he has done more in one night than we could in years. It works well for us now as he is pointed at our enemy.” 

“You wonder what I will do if Kain is ever ‘pointed’ at us?” 

“In a way yes,” Richard said. “The Sarafan have to be stopped, but what if we’re replacing one dictator with another? What stops him killing us?” 

“Nothing,” Vorador said. Richard’s eyes widened, Vorador held up his hand to silence Richard before he spoke. “It may not be what you want to hear, but I will not lie to you. Kain is not a mindless beast, however; he will not attack for the sake of it. If we give him no cause then we will not need to worry.” 

“You really believe that?” Richard said. Vorador didn’t answer for a long time. Eventually, he let his breath out in a huff. 

“The choice was certain destruction under the Sarafan or possible destruction with Kain,” Vorador said. Richard swallowed. 

“I appreciate your honesty Lord,” he said softly. Vorador snorted. 

“No you don’t child,” Vorador said. “But I won’t lie to you. However, I would be grateful if you didn’t speak of this, I don’t want concern raised over something that might not happen. Be reassured that if Kain does come at us we are not without defences. I have lived a long time; you do not live so long without a trick or two.” 

“That is reassuring my Lord,” Richard’s smile wobbled. Vorador tensed at the sudden sense of power that filled the room. He jumped to his feet. “My Lord?” 

“Umah,” Vorador said. The light spawned and grew quickly until it filled the chamber. But then just as suddenly as it appeared the power faded and in the fading light stood a battered and bruised Kain holding an unconscious Umah to himself the way a mother would her child or a husband his bride. 

Neither image fit well with Kain. 

But he had brought her back; he had brought Umah back to them and accomplished the impossible again. 

“Umah, alive and safe. Kain, you have all our thanks,” Vorador said. Kain looked at him and smirked. 

“I can follow orders when it suits me.” 

End chapter

Authoress note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www . katiemariewriter . co . uk

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
